Carmine
Carmine, real name Carmine Prime, is one of the playable characters in Under Night In-Birth. He functions as an antagonist, but he has no villainous goals. Background Carmine is a 3rd-year student in the same high school that Hyde goes to. He refers to himself as the "trash of society" and only wishes to do the one thing he is good at - beating others. Carmine views the teachers at school who keep lecturing about his violent ways as a nuisance. After he awakened to his powers as an In-Birth, he has been living just for fighting. However, Carmine is also well aware of the conflict between Licht Kreis and Amnesia, even though he hasn't joined any organization. Stats Attack Potency: City level (Fought and defeated Hilda, who can survive Wagner's Infinite Worth EXS) Speed: Faster than Light (Kept up with Seth, who moves fast enough to make light appear as immobile. Capable of blocking Eltnum and Vatista's lasers at point-blank range. Capable of blocking the light emitted by EXS upon activation) Durability: City level (Often trades blows with people capable of harming Wagner, such as Hilda) Hax: Can absorb health through physical contact. Intelligence: Average (Academically, about as intelligent as the typical high school student. quite skilled in combat intelligent, as he tends to win most fights against foes that are on the same level as him) Stamina: High (Can fight using his blood-based powers for extended periods of time without getting anemia.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'The EXS of Lifeblood: Blood Spike:' Carmine's unique EXS ability, which allows him to manipulate blood. Carmine can use his own blood as weaponized crystals, referred to as "Rein Blood", as well as generating pools of blood known as "Dissolve" at the cost of his own health. Dissolves can add additional effects to his special attacks. This ability also allows Carmine to steal health from his enemies merely by touching them. Techniques *'Force Function: Twist!:' Allows Carmine to summon a Dissolve. If there's already a Dissolve present in the battlefield, Carmine can use Twist to relocate it. *'Sure-Killing Art: Spin!:' Carmine launches a spinning scythe made of blood as a projectile. The EX version increases the size of the projectile. If there's a Dissolve when using Spin, it turns into a half-submerged version of the projectile. *'Sure-Killing Art: Pulverize!:' Carmine summons a cross-shaped barrier of Rein Blood around him. The EX version unleashes a whirlwind of blood. If there's a Dissolve when using Pulverize, it will transform into a spiked arch that draws enemies in. *'Sure-Killing Art: Thrust!:' Carmine splashes blood on the floor, which then transforms into a rising crystal. The EX version has Carmine creating a few more crystals. If there's a Dissolve when using Thrust, it transforms into a blood crystal in midair. *'Sure-Killing Art: Launch!:' Carmine summons a large spike of blood from below the target. The EX version traps the victim inside the crystal for a few moments. If there's a Dissolve when using Launch, it turns into an additional spike that launches the enemy skyward. *'Sure-Killing Art: Give Me That!:' Carmine grabs the enemy by the neck and forces blood crystals through their body. *'Infinite Worth: Hahahaha! Be Devoured!:' Carmine fires dozens of blood needles that pierce the enemy's body and causes them to explode inside them. *'Infinite Worth EXS: You shit! This is the end!' Carmine's strongest attack. Carmine summons massive blood spikes that impale the enemy from multiple directions, only for the spikes to explode, increasing the damage. Equipment None notable. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Overpowered Hyde in physical combat. *Overpowered Seth in physical combat. *Overpowered Gordeau in physical combat. *Fought against Hilda multiple times and defeated her. *Fought against Waldstein and matched him evenly. **Waldstein is able to create large rifts in the ground. Speed/Reactions *Kept up with Hyde and Seth. **Hyde has blocked Vatista's lasers at point blank range. *Can keep up with Mika, who is fast enough to fly to the top of a skyscraper in mere seconds. *Able to block the pillars of light emitted by EXS users when they activate Infinite Worth EXS. *Can block bullets and lasers from Eltnum's revolver. Durability/Endurance *Before gaining his powers, survived getting attacked by a Void. *Has taken hits from Hyde and Seth. *Survived attacks from Waldstein. *Has taken hits from Gordeau's soul-shredding scythe. *Endured several fights with Hilda. Skill/Intelligence *Survived many brawls with other violent punks like him. **Many of them, he overcame before acquiring his powers. *His fighting skill managed to impress Gordeau, one of the deadliest fighters in UNIB. *Has defeated some of the strongest characters in UNIB, like Hyde, Seth, or Hilda. Powerscaling Although Carmine hasn't fought every character in the roster, he has fought some of the most important characters in terms of feats, like Hyde, Seth, or Hilda. Hilda, who has fought every character in the game, scales to Wagner, who has the best Attack Potency feat in the series. Weaknesses *Takes damage from some of his attacks. *Somewhat cocky. *Sadism may cause him to prolong a fight. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: None Notable Losses: None Inconclusive Matches: None Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:City Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Blood Manipulators Category:Arc System Works Category:Students